


Easter Bunny, Hop, Hop, Hop!

by lavenderangel49



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny Girl, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderangel49/pseuds/lavenderangel49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny watches Sophie become a woman with mixed feelings regarding her development. Bunny vows to take things slow, Sophie has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            Just as Jamie would always be a significant person in Jack’s life, Sophie Bennett held a special place in Bunnymund’s heart. She had reminded him why he worked so hard to bring hope to children. Her spark of light on the globe burned brightest in E. Aster’s eyes and he often reminisced on her unexpected visit to the Warren with a fond smile.

            It had been three years since Bunny had seen Sophie. After Pitch was stripped of his power, things had returned to normal aside from Jack Frost learning the ropes of how to be a Guardian.

            It was Easter Day and Bunny had spent all night hiding his painted googies and other Easter goodies. He was worn out and more than a little sour-faced from the snow Jack had dumped on Burgess and the surrounding areas.

            “I’m going to get that bloody show pony for this,” Bunny muttered to himself, heading for Burgess by way of his tunnels. He just knew he’d find the bugger there.

            He popped up near the Bennett household and scanned the area for any sign of Jack. His sharp ears picked up the sound of chattering teeth and he followed the noise back to its source. Bunny panicked when he saw young Sophie trudging through the snow. Her face was chapped and glowing red.

            “Soph, what’re ya doing out here by yourself?” Bunny demanded, scooping the ankle-biter into his arms.

            “Bunny. Eggs,” Sophie said between the constant chatter of her teeth. Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and a hole opened up to take him to the Warren. He hurried inside and started a fire, setting Sophie down close to the hearth. He helped her out of her dripping coat and mittens and wrapped a blanket snugly around her.

            “It’s too cold for you to be out like that,” Bunny said. “You sit here and get warm. I’ll go an’ make you some hot cocoa.” Bunny came back with the warm drink post haste. “Don’t burn yourself now.” Sophie blew on the steaming cocoa. She took a few sips and then her eyes began to droop.

            “Don’t go to sleep on me now,” Bunny said, fearing she was still too cold and might not wake up. He knelt down on his haunches to make sure she hadn’t nodded off.

            “Bunny,” Sophie said. She tottered over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her tiny fingers threading through his thick coat of soft fur. Aster smiled down at her and put his paw on her back.

            “Ya had me worried there,” Aster said, rubbing her back gently.

            “Wanted to see Bunny,” Sophie said against Aster’s fur. “Missed Bunny.”

            “I missed you too, ya little ankle-biter,” Aster said, patting her back. Sophie buried her face deeper in Bunny’s fur and her grip tightened.

            “Haven’t seen Bunny,” Sophie mumbled into his coat. Aster felt his heart wrench. Her words brought back unpleasant memories of when children had stopped believing in him. “Bunny not like me?” Aster thought his heart would break.

            “O’ course I like you, Sophie,” Aster assured her. “Just been busy painting eggs is all. I’ll come see ya when I can if ya like.”

            “Bunny won’t come,” Sophie mumbled. “Jack always comes to see Jamie.”

            A crushing wave of guilt hit Aster. It was true that he wouldn’t be able to get away very often to visit, but he couldn’t bear to think about Sophie being sad because of him.

            “How ‘bout this,” Bunny said, curling down further to catch Sophie’s eye.            “I’ll show you how to get to my Warren. That way you can come visit me whenever ya like.” Sophie’s head came up and her eyes grew wide.

            “Really?” Sophie asked, her face brightening instantly.

            “Sure thing, kiddo,” Bunny said. “Just make sure to tell Jamie before you leave so you don’t worry your mum, okay?”

            “M-kay!” Sophie said with the dazzling smile of a five-year-old.

            “Now come on, we don’t want ta worry your mum now either,” Bunny said. He helped Sophie climb onto his back and took off bounding through the tunnels back to her house.

            Sophie made good use out of the tunnels after Bunny gave her access to his Warren. He told Jamie the secret as well just in case he needed to find Sophie.

            “Bunny!” Sophie called, tumbling out of the tunnel onto a soft patch of grass. A stone warrior sitting nearby turned in her direction. She smiled and went to it.

            “Take me to Bunny,” she said. The top of the warrior spun around and he led Sophie across the field to Bunny’s garden where he planted flowers from all over the world to test out new colors. Aster heard the warrior coming but it was the pitter-patter of smaller feet that caught his attention.

            “Bunny!” Sophie said, running over to him for a hug. Aster chuckled and bent to catch her.

            “How’s my favorite rugrat?” Bunny asked.

            “Good!” Sophie said, leaning back to look Bunny in the face. “I lost a tooth!” She pulled her lip back to show Bunny.

            “Oh yeah? Let’s have a look.” Bunny admired the gap between Sophie’s teeth. “Very impressive, kiddo. Gonna put it under your pillow for Tooth?”

            “I did!” Sophie said presenting the quarter Tooth’s fairies had brought her.

            “Nice haul,” Bunny said.

            “Pretty flowers,” Sophie said, her attention diverted in a split second.

            “Isn’t it a beauty?” Bunny said when Sophie’s eyes fixed on a large purple flower. “Found that one in good ol’ Austrialia.” Sophie leaned close to sniff at the flower.

 

*

 

            Years passed and Bunny watched as Sophie grew into a teenager. Jamie still believed at age twenty, which Bunny took as a good sign Sophie would continue to believe as well.

            “Bunny? Are you here?” Sophie asked after she sliding down the tunnel that led from her house to the Warren.

            “Right here, little ankle-biter,” Bunny said, hopping out from behind a hillock. Sophie laughed and wrapped her arms around Bunny’s torso. The top of her head came up to Aster’s chest as he returned the hug. “I suppose you’re more of a big ankle-biter nowadays.”

            “Sixteen,” Sophie said with a grin.

            “Oi, don’t remind me,” Bunny said, wincing. It hardly felt like any time at all since she’d been two. “What shall we do today then?”

            “Can we go somewhere?” Sophie asked with a bright smile.

            “I reckon so,” Bunny said. He’d already thought of the perfect place to take her for her sixteenth birthday. He knelt down on all fours so Sophie could climb on his back.

            “Hold tight,” Aster said before springing forward. He took the tunnel that led south and popped up in the middle of the Amazon rainforest. “Here we are.”

            “Oh wow, Bunny,” Sophie said, sliding down off his back. “It’s amazing!”           

            “It’s the Amazon,” Bunny said with a quick wink. “Got somethin’ special to show ya.” He led her through the overgrowth of plant life to the spot he’d scouted out a few weeks prior. A squirrel monkey crossed their path overhead and Sophie laughed.

            “This is the spot,” Bunny said, taking Sophie’s hand and leading her. Nestled at the base of a tree was a stem of bright yellow, bell-shaped flowers with golden spindles extending from their centers.

            “Discovered this just last month,” Aster said. “I named it the Sophifilia flower.” Sophie turned to Bunny and her eyes went wide.

            “Oh, Bunny!” she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. Her long golden hair shone even with the dappled sunlight that filtered through the thick foliage.

            “I love it,” Sophie declared, her emerald eyes sparkling. Bunny plucked one of the bells off and tucked it behind her ear.

            “It’s a good match,” Bunny said, comparing the colors. “And the yellow color that comes from it is absolutely gorgeous. I’m going to use it for this year’s batch of googies.  
            “Thank you, Bunny,” Sophie said, her fingers twirling Aster’s fur out of habit. “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

            “Day’s not over yet, mate,” Aster said with a grin. He gave her a tour of his favorite flowers in the Amazon and then took her back to the Warren where they lazed in the grass, watching the sentries and googies roam around.

            “I’m glad you showed me the secret passage to your home, Bunny,” Sophie said, rolling onto her side and resting her cheek on Bunny’s chest with her arm draped across him. Ever since Bunny had saved her eleven years ago, she had been keen on cuddling with the large Pooka.

            “Me too, mate,” Bunny said, bringing his paw up to her shoulder. Sophie rubbed her cheek against Bunny’s fur and her weaved her fingers through his thick fluffy pelt. The gesture was so familiar, Bunny smiled.

            “I should probably be getting back now,” Sophie said, although she made no move to get up. Bunny chuckled.

            “Happy Birthday, Soph,” Bunny said, running his paw over her hair.

            “Thanks, Bunny,” Sophie said, nuzzling deeper into Bunny’s fur.

 

*

 

            A few years later Sophie developed into a blooming young woman and Bunny, try as he might to ignore it, began to take notice of the rather obvious changes in her general appearance. And Sophie encouraged Bunny’s newfound impression of her.

            “Hello, Bunny,” Sophie said, popping in on him at the Warren as she normally did on the weekends. Bunny’s eyes widened a bit at the low cut shirt she was wearing and tight-fitting jeans.

            “Hey there, darlin’,” Bunny said, brushing his surprise off with his signature crooked smile.

            On another occasion Bunny happened to overhear a conversation Sophie was having with a male friend of hers.

            “What’s your favorite holiday?” the friend asked.

            “Easter, hands down,” Sophie said without hesitation.

            “Easter?” the friend repeated, sounding somewhat cynical. “Why Easter?”

            “I love bunnies,” Sophie said with a downright sultry smile. A tremor went down Bunny’s spine but he shook it off without a second thought.

            “Bunnies?” the friend asked.

            “You know, like the Easter Bunny,” Sophie said, as her eyes glittering with the wicked grin that crossed her face.

 

*

 

            “Bunny,” Sophie said, sitting behind Aster while he painted eggs. “I’ve been giving some thought to what kind of job I might like to have.”

            “A job?” Bunny asked. “Aren’t you a little young to be thinking about that?”

            “I’m nineteen, Bunny,” Sophie reminded him. Aster nodded absently as he painted a curving line around the googie he was holding. “And I was thinking,” Sophie said, pressing on, “perhaps I could be a playboy bunny.” Aster spun around on his stool.

            “A what?” he said, his eyes buggy out. Sophie smiled with feigned innocence at the Pooka.

            “I’d get to dress as a bunny,” Sophie pointed out with a guileless smile.

            “Very funny,” Bunny said, turning back around to finish his egg.

            “But, Bunny,” Sophie said, pulling off her t-shirt and shimming out of her jeans and shoes while Aster’s back was turned. “I already have the outfit.” She clipped a white rabbit’s tail to the back of the black leotard she wore and slipped a pair of long fluffy bunny ears over her head. “See.”

            Bunny turned around, unprepared for the sight he would be confronted with. His eyes bulged. Sophie couldn’t contain the sly smile that spread across her face.

            “It even has a tail,” Sophie said, half turning to show off the fuzzy cottontail that was pinned over the generous curve of her ass. She turned back around and her eyes sparkled.

            “Hop, hop, hop,” Sophie said, putting her hands up in front of her as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She was well aware of the interesting way her body moved when she mimed a bunny hop.

            Bunny stuttered and spun around, his ears flicking nervously and nose twitching.

            “Gah, put some clothes on,” Bunny said. Sophie eyed the way his tail quivered. She grinned and stared at the back of Bunny’s head with wicked mirth.

            “Okay,” Sophie said with a petulant tone. “I guess if you don’t think I’d make a good bunny, I wouldn’t stand much of a chance.”

            “It’s not that you wouldn’t make a good bunny,” Bunny said, hasty to avoid hurting Sophie’s feelings but hesitant to turn around and face her due to his current predicament.

            “You just have more to offer than working as a waitress at some club.”

            Sophie grinned, the wounded façade obvious by the mischievous look on her face. Not that Bunny could see that with his back to her.

            “I guess you’re right,” Sophie said. “Okay, I’m dressed. You can turn around now.” She smirked, waiting to see what Bunny would do.

            “I better finish this egg,” Bunny stuttered. Sophie’s grin morphed into a sultry smirk.

            “All right. I’ll let you work then,” Sophie said. “Can I have a hug before I go at least?” She couldn’t resist toying with Bunny. Bunny only half turned to hug her.

            Sophie hid her smile in his fur and let her hands wander a little closer to Bunny’s waist than they usually would. Aster was quick to catch her wrists and squeezed lightly as if everything was normal before turning back to his work. Sophie covered her mouth, holding back a giggle.

            “See you later, Bunny,” Sophie said, walking backwards to keep the rigid line of Bunny’s back in view.

            “Later, rugrat,” Bunny tossed over his shoulder without turning, holding up a brush in a silent salute. When Sophie was safely out of the Warren, Bunny’s paw went to the achingly hard member straining against the soft fur of his groin.

            “Crickey,” Bunny muttered in a low voice. He couldn’t believe his body’s adamant reaction to the sight of Sophie in a bunny suit. His paw wrapped involuntarily around his impressive length and he let his eyes fall shut. The enticing image in his mind’s eye wouldn’t leave him alone no matter how hard he tried to push it out.

            Aster’s paw moved over his swollen shaft, stroking himself to relieve the mounting pressure. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the sight of Sophie from his mind to no avail.

            “This is wrong,” Aster mumbled to himself. The half colored googie lay abandoned with his brush as Bunny braced himself against the table in front of him with his free arm. No matter how hard he tried, Bunny couldn’t wipe Sophie from his mind as his paw moved without permission over his length. He snuck his other paw down to fondle his tender furry balls.

            Aster bit back a groan as his brain conjured the sight of a fully naked Sophie. This version of Sophie had a real rabbit’s tail that lay over the crest of her lovely ass and floppy bunny ears that framed her face, which was twisted in ecstasy under his bulk.

            “Oh bugger,” Aster said, screwing his eyes shut even tighter as the motion of his paw picked up in speed. The imaginary Sophie’s soft green eyes looked up at him through a haze of lust and she smiled.

            “Bunny,” dream Sophie said, her voice gentle as she beckoned him closer. Aster leaned down to nuzzle his face against hers and nipped lightly at her neck.

            “Soph,” he whispered against the velvety fur of her ear. Sophie arched against him and moaned. His mouth moved to cover her lips and he kissed her with caring devotion as his hips canted to meet hers. He reached under her and pressed his thumb to the base of her tail drawing a soft moan from her.

            “Uhhn, Bunny,” Sophie moaned, lifting her hips and curling her fingers into the fur on Bunny’s back. Aster’s shaft was almost half as much the width of his furry paw and he pulled back to watch it sink into Sophie’s heat over and over again.

            “Sophie,” Bunny said, her name coming out muffled as he nuzzled against her silky ear. His grip tightened on his long, pink member and his mind played out the fantasy to completion until he was spilling his release over the pads of his paw.

            “Fuck,” Aster muttered, burying his face in his arm as he slumped over the table. That wasn’t the last time Aster was reduced to pleasuring himself with thoughts of Sophie in his head. She’d even taken to starring in his dreams, so much so that Bunny had almost confronted Sandy on the matter. The only thing that kept Aster from accusing the silent guardian of bringing on such lurid dreams was his shame.

            “I made ya something,” Bunny said the next time Sophie visited. He showed her the intricate wood carving of himself that hung from a silver chain.

            “Bunny!” Sophie cooed, cradling the pendant in her hand. “It’s incredible.” She reached under the cascading waves of her hair to clasp the chain around her neck. It hung midway down her neck framed by the cut of her shirt.

            “Thank you, Bunny,” Sophie said, standing on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on his furry cheek. Aster’s face warmed and he chuckled to hide his embarrassment.

            “Thought you might like to have it for the times you can’t be here,” Bunny said. Sophie gave him a brilliant smile and laced her fingers with his.

            “I’m going to wear it all the time,” Sophie said. “Now come on, show me the new flowers you’ve collected for your garden.”

 

*

            Sophie continued to visit Bunny and acted as if nothing was amiss, but Bunny couldn’t help but notice how often they were touching, even just in casual passing. As time passed, Bunny found himself initiating those touches more and more. At first it was a paw ruffling through her hair or resting on her shoulder.

            It felt natural to wrap his arm around her when they were lying in the grass, resting from a busy day. Bunny yearned for those times the most.

            Sophie’s head rested on Bunny’s chest and her fingers moved restlessly through his fur. Bunny closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touch.

            “Bunny,” Sophie said quietly, her fingers stilling.

            “Mm?” Bunny hummed in reply. Sophie sat up and the tense line of her shoulders encouraged Aster to do the same. “What is it, Soph?” Sophie reached out and took Bunny’s larger paw in her hand. Her fingers curled over the pad on his palm.

            “Bunny, I have something I want to tell you,” Sophie said, her eyes fixed on his paw. She traced the pads of his fingers with her other hand. The light touch was rather distracting, but Bunny wouldn’t dream of asking her to stop.

            “I know we’re different in a lot of ways,” Sophie said, biting her lip in a way Aster found endearing. “You’re a Guardian and I’m human.” She paused, her finger wandering to the fur between the pads of his paws. She drew in a breath.

            “Bunny, I really like you,” Sophie said. She pulled her fingers back, but kept holding Aster’s paw with her other hand. “I just wanted to tell you in case…” Sophie trailed off.

            Bunny’s heart beat jackrabbit fast. He stared at the top of Sophie’s head just able to make out the look of uncertainty behind the curtain of blonde hair. Aster hardly dared to believe his ears.

            “Soph,” Bunny ventured, hardly knowing what to say. Sophie finally looked up at him, her eyes filled with a mixture of hope and doubt. Bunny hated seeing the shadow of fear under her pinched brow. Leaving the paw she held where it was, he reached up and cradled her cheek. “I care for you deeply, more than I should.”

            He was hesitant because it was wrong to long for someone who had once been his charge as a Guardian. She still was, in a way, since she continued to believe in him. Yet he couldn’t deny the well of feelings he had for her. She was different, special.

            Sophie seemed to read the guilt in his eyes and smiled at him with compassion.

            “I’m not a child anymore, Bunny. I’m an adult who still believes in you. That means something,” Sophie said, turning to sit on her knees so their faces where nearly level. “I think about you all the time, Bunny. I never want to be apart from you.”

            She dropped his paw and threaded her fingers through the fur on his shoulders. Her eyes landed on his nose and she glanced nervously up at him before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on the short fur just above his pink nose. She moved her head to the side and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent.

            Bunny thought he might combust on the spot. His ears twitched and his nose quivered, the invisible imprint left by Sophie’s lips sending his instincts into overdrive. No fantasy or dream his mind could conjure compared to having the real Sophie tucked under his chin.

            “I’m a bunny,” Aster said. Sophie laughed softly, her fingers nestling themselves into the fur of his chest.

            “I know that,” Sophie said, stating the obvious with a fond tone. She stroked the fur along his chest with purpose.

            “I like you, Bunny,” she mumbled, her face firmly pressed to his neck and chin. “Fur and all.” Aster’s tail twitched.

            “Especially the fur,” Sophie added, tucking her chin as her nerves got the better of her. Bunny couldn’t help the chuckle that rumbled up from his chest. Sophie pulled back to meet his eye. The doubt had vanished from her, leaving something else in its wake. Aster’s eyes widened at the haze of lust he’d only seen before in his dreams.

            “Soph,” Bunny said, swallowing around the sudden dryness in his mouth. “Perhaps we shouldn’t rush into this.” Sophie straightened up on her knees, holding Bunny’s gaze.

            “We’re not rushing. What do you think the last few months have been about?” she said, smiling coyly. “Do you think I dress in nothing but a leotard and bunny ears around just anyone?” Something in Bunny’s groin tightened at the memory. Sophie’s smile widened when Bunny’s eyes darkened.

            “I thought you might have enjoyed that,” she said, twirling her fingers in Bunny’s fur. She leaned in and kissed the corner of Bunny’s mouth, her lips lingering there, waiting for his response. Aster turned his head and met Sophie’s lips for a proper kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and her fingers curled in his fur.

            When Aster pulled back he realized that one of his paws was resting over the swell of Sophie’s ass. Sophie’s face was flushed and she wriggled, her body conflicted about whether to push back against Bunny’s palm or forward into his furry torso.

            “Bunny…” Sophie said, her eyes pleading with him as she sought Aster’s gaze. Aster was frozen, warring with his own body about what to do next. He finally managed to drag his hand up Sophie’s back to safer ground.

            “Slow down, Soph,” Aster said, reluctant to do what he knew was right. “One step at a time.” Aster drew in a breath, using all his training and knowledge of Tai Chi to center himself. The disappointed pout on Sophie’s lips nearly put all his efforts to waste.

            “Gah, don’t look at me like that,” Aster said, squeezing his eyes close to avoid further temptation. Sophie grinned.

            “Like what, Bunny?” Sophie asked pitching her voice sweetly as she wormed her fingers deeper into Aster’s fur. Aster tried to steel himself but Sophie’s touch was too enticing to ignore. He peeked down at her and saw the sultry smile that reached her eyes and smoldered there.

            “Oh crickey,” Bunny muttered, screwing his eyes shut once more. Resisting her advances was becoming increasingly difficult. He felt her pet the fur on his chest with light strokes, making her way lower.

            “Woah!” Bunny said when her hand dropped a little too close to the family jewels for comfort. “Sophie!” Sophie giggled and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

            “Yes, Bunny?” she asked with an artful smile.

            “I’m doing my best to behave myself here,” Aster gritted out, pulling her hand away from areas that were most definitely off-limits. “And you’re not helping.”

            “I know,” Sophie said with a wicked glint in her eyes. “I don’t want you to behave yourself.” Aster groaned.

            “This is a delicate situation, Sophie,” Aster said, struggling to keep his mind on task. “You very well may be an adult, but I’m still a Guardian and that puts me on some rather shaky ground.” Sophie’s face fell and her head dropped, fingers unwinding themselves from his fur.

            “I understand,” Sophie mumbled. Bunny thought he heard a small tremor in Sophie’s voice and it wrecked havoc on his heart to see Sophie turn away. “I’m sorry for putting you in a tough spot, Bunny.” Aster’s nose twitched at the scent of salty tears.

            “No, Soph, wait,” Bunny said, catching her arm and cradling her chin in his paw. Sophie fought to keep her head down but at Aster’s gentle insistence her watery eyes met his. The tears weren’t for show. Aster could see the very real anxiety Sophie had been covering up with bravado.

            Aster kissed Sophie’s upturned face tenderly, nuzzling away the wetness. Sophie’s hands trembled as they returned to his shoulders, fisting in his fur.

            “Ah, fuck it,” Bunny said, pulling back to look Sophie in the eye. “I don’t give a rat’s arse about that.” He used Sophie’s surprise to his advantage and kissed her, pulling her tight to him as he sought entrance to her mouth.

            A quiet moan escaped Sophie’s lips and went straight to Bunny’s groin. Her hands wandered up the back of Aster’s head and she kneaded the base of his ears. It was Bunny’s turn to let out a hearty groan.

            “Soph,” Bunny said against her lips. “We still have to take this slow. I want to do this right.” Sophie took a shuttering breath and nodded.

            “Okay, Bunny,” she said, her breath ghosting over Aster’s nose. Aster kissed her again despite his reservations. Sophie’s touch was addicting. When he did succeed in tearing himself away from Sophie, her lips were swollen and red.

            “This is going to be easier said than done,” Bunny muttered. Sophie smiled and nestled her face against Aster’s chest. “Not impossible though,” Bunny coached.

            “Whatever you say, Bunny,” Sophie murmured, turning her face to press kisses against his fur. Aster went warm all over.

            “You’re going to make me do all the resisting, aren’t you?” Aster said, his paws twitching against Sophie’s back. Sophie grinned into Bunny’s chest.

            “Maybe,” Sophie said. Bunny felt a shiver trying to chase its way down his back.

            “You’re going to drive me off the deep end, darlin’,” Bunny said, closing his eyes to help steel himself.

            “That’s the idea,” Sophie said, burrowing her fingers into his fur. Bunny reeled in all his remaining self-control and put his paws on her shoulders, easing her away from him. Sophie gave him a devious smirk when he stared her square in the eye.

            “Baby steps,” Aster said firmly.

            “Baby rabbit steps?” Sophie asked, pulling her hands up to her chest. “Hop, hop…” He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and let out a groaning sigh. Aster mentally resigned himself to a permanent case of blue balls for the foreseeable future. Bunny shook his head and leaned down to nuzzle Sophie’s neck. Sophie arched her head back to give him better access.

            “Bloody Sheila,” he muttered into her skin. Sophie giggled.

            “Do I want to know what that means?” Sophia asked. “Or could it be you’re two-timing me?” Bunny shushed her and nuzzled at her ear. Sophie shivered with a breathless laugh.

            “Come on, I’ll make you dinner,” Bunny said, encasing her hand in his paw. Sophie smiled and walked with him back to his den. Having dinner together wasn’t anything out of the ordinary but the dynamic was different. While they sat chatting, Sophie’s hand found its way into Aster’s paw and their eyes caught. It was electrifying.             By the end of the meal, Sophie had slipped out her chair and into Bunny’s lap. She tilted her head up and Bunny kissed her. The slow, heated kiss lasted several minutes before Sophie relaxed against Bunny’s shoulder with a content sigh. She slid her hand down the fur on his arm and traced the design of his bracers.


	2. Chapter 2

            They spent the next few years taking things slow at Bunny’s insistence. Aster didn’t want to do anything Sophie might later regret. Sophie assured him she wouldn’t regret anything, but Bunny maintained he wanted to do things right. Sophie had no such qualms.

            “Bunny, whatever way we do things is going to be the right way,” Sophie told him, smoothing her hands over his chest before burying her fingers in his fur. She leaned up to kiss him and squirmed until she was sitting in his lap. After kissing Sophie thoroughly, Bunny leaned against the base of the stone tower they were sitting under.

            “You’re still young, Sophie,” Bunny said.

            “I’m twenty-one,” Sophie said. She ground her hips down against Bunny’s groin. Aster let out a low groan and his paws went to Sophie’s hips. It was unclear whether he intended to encourage the motion or ease her off his lap. Sophie gripped Bunny’s thighs with her calves to keep herself rooted in place.

            Aster ravished her lips and Sophie’s fingers climbed to the top of his head to massage his ears. Bunny moaned into her mouth and tightened his grip on her waist. Sophie pulled back, her breath coming out in hard pants. She nuzzled her face against Aster’s cheek. She had waited years for Bunny to make a move, trying to coax and reason with Aster to go further.

            “More, Bunny. Please,” Sophie pleaded, her voice stretched thin with need. “No more solo rounds with my Rabbit at home. I want you, Bunny.” Aster’s ears twitched hard.

            “Your rabbit at home?” Bunny asked. Sophie buried her face further into Bunny’s neck until he pulled her away to look her in the eye. She blushed.

            “It’s a type of vibrator,” Sophie admitted softly, glancing up at Aster’s face. Aster’s eyes darkened.

            “Sophie…” he murmured. Sophie’s eyes took on a sultry cast.

            “I want you to fuck me, Bunny,” Sophie said, rolling her hips. Heat shot straight to Aster’s groin and filled his hardening length. “Please…” she added, a desperate furrow knitting her brow. Bunny bowed his head. The temptation was becoming too much.

            “Aster…” Sophie said. Lust burned in Bunny’s eyes when he opened them and met Sophie’s searching gaze. He pulled her in, his paw settling on the swell of her ass as he kissed her deeply. Sophie rocked her hips gently and her fingers tightened in Bunny’s fur. Aster tilted his head back and took a calming breath.

            “All right, Soph,” Bunny said. “As long as you’re sure.”

            “I am,” Sophie said immediately, a grin pulling at her lips. She spread her fingers through the thicker fur around his neck. Bunny’s paws moved to her waist and the tips of his fingers brushed against bare skin under the hem of her shirt. Sophie wet her lips and silently urged Bunny on with a heated look.

            Bunny ran his thumbs under her shirt, gauging Sophie’s expression. Sophie dove in for another kiss and ran her hands up through Aster’s furry neck to the tufts of fur sticking out from his cheeks. Bunny’s paw found its way up Sophie’s back before falling back to her side.

            “How about you take off your shirt for me, love,” Bunny whispered into her ear. Sophie’s breath caught and her eyes fell closed. Then she locked eyes with Bunny before pulling her shirt off and tossing it aside. Aster’s gaze remained fixed on her eyes as his paws swept up her naked stomach to the soft rise of her breasts. He traced his thumb over her warm flesh where it met the cup of her bra.

            There was the outline of a light blue playboy bunny on the cupped black cloth. Aster glanced at it and arched a furred brow. Sophie smirked suggestively and reached around to unhook the bra, letting it fall off her shoulders. Bunny pulled it the rest of the way off her arms and admired her naked skin. Sophie avoided Aster’s eyes.

            “Sophie,” Bunny said, observing the self-conscious blush staining her cheeks. “You’re beautiful.” Sophie ran her fingers through his the luxurious fur over his chest.

            “I don’t have fur,” Sophie mumbled.

            “I know,” Bunny said with a disarmingly roguish smile. He leaned in and ran his nose over her collarbone, breathing on the sensitive skin of her breast. Sophie shivered.

            “I like having the exposed skin to taste.” He drew his tongue across her nipple and a searing thrill of heat went up Sophie’s spine.

            “Ahh, Bunny!” she said with a throaty gasp. Aster continued to lave the pebbled nub and Sophie squirmed in his lap, her head thrown back. Sophie sunk her fingertips into Aster’s shoulders, drawing a guttural groan from Bunny. She tipped her head to see Bunny’s expression and then kneaded the flesh over his collarbone again.

            “Mmm, Soph, that feels good,” Bunny said before returning to his task. Sophie muffled a moan when he nuzzled the ample curves of her chest. Aster nibbled at the column of her neck and Sophie hummed softly in response. He continued his upward path to kiss her and Sophie’s fingertips moved downward to explore Bunny’s chest. It always fascinated her to feel how soft Bunny’s fur was.

            Sophie reached up to grasp Bunny’s ear. She pulled it down and massaged the tip between her fingers. Aster moaned outright. With a grin full of mischief, Sophie put the tip of Bunny’s ear between her lips, sucking and nipping at it. Bunny shuddered hard and his paws clenched around her hips.

            “Sophie, nnngh,” Aster said when she traced the tip of her tongue along the cusp of his ear tip. A soft giggle ticked Bunny’s ear and his fingers twitched and dipped under the waist of Sophie’s pants. Aster’s ear slipped from her grasp and she raked her fingers down the back of his head and under his chin. Bunny’s eyes rolled back and he groaned.

            “Soph,” Bunny muttered. He moved his paw to the front of Sophie’s jeans and looked at her. “Are you sure?”

            “Yes, Bunny. Very sure,” Sophie said, smiling. Aster deftly opened the button and pulled down the zipper. Sophie stood up to slide her jeans down her legs. She had been gearing to go all the way this time and had worn special intimate apparel for the occasion. Aster’s forest green eyes darkened with lust at the sight of her black panties with the light blue playboy bunny outline centered on the front.

            “It even came in blue,” Sophie said, her eyes sparkling. Bunny traced the outline and then hooked his thumbs over the straps at her hips and pulled the panties off her. Sophie tried not to fidget as Bunny took in the neat thatch of dark golden curls between her legs.

            Bunny’s paws skimmed up her legs, sending a tremor through Sophie. The touch of soft fur on her smooth skin was intoxicating. The pad of his thumb brushed against the line of hair covering her sex.

            “You couldn’t be more gorgeous, darlin’,” Bunny told her, looking up into her eyes. Sophie flushed and then knelt down, situating herself over Aster’s lap. She kissed Bunny, keeping the brush of her lips to his teasing and light. Then she ran her fingers down his chest lower than before. She paused at his groin when she found his pink member nestled against the fur of his stomach.

            “Wow,” Sophie murmured. She ran her fingertip down the length and Bunny groaned. Sophie quirked a smile and wrapped her fingers around the tapered tip. She squeezed gently and slid her hand down his shaft and back up.

            Dipping his face down, Bunny licked the cusp of Sophie’s ear. Sophie shivered and gasped when Aster latched onto the lobe and nibbled. Sophie closed her fingers around the hardening shaft and pumped firmly.

            “Soph,” Bunny mumbled into her ear. He snuck his paw down between her legs and traced his finger along the seam of her womanhood. Sophie shuddered. He pushed one finger inside and she bore down on his hand with a breathy moan.

            “Oh, Bunny,” Sophie mumbled, tilting her head down to rest against his shoulder. “Waited so long.” Bunny slid his finger in and out of her for a moment then pressed back in with two.

            “Bunny,” Sophie said with her face into his fur. “Want you.” Bunny placed a kiss just below her ear and wrapped his arms around her.

            “Lay back,” Bunny told her, leaning forward to guide her down. He braced himself with one paw and ran his other paw down her side. Sophie lifted her legs, hooking her ankles over his hips. In this position, Bunny’s back paws were planted on the ground. Bunny groaned and angled his hips until his hard length was pressed against the folds of Sophie’s sex.

            Sophie nudged against the tip, holding Aster’s eye until he pressed forward, slowly breeching the tight heat between her legs. Sophie’s eyes fell shut and she moaned, her fingers clenching in Bunny’s fur. Bunny eyes stuttered close and he let out a low groan. It felt amazing to be sheathed in her dripping heat.

            “Oh god, Bunny,” Sophie said with a throaty groan. Her legs tightened around his waist and she drew herself further onto his swollen shaft. Bunny brought his free paw up to support her lower back as he continued to ease his way into her depths.

            “Soph,” Bunny mumbled, lowering his lips to her collarbone. “Your flower feels incredible.” Sophie smiled at the endearment.

            “Gonna paint it up nice, Bunny?” Sophie murmured, reaching up to rub her fingers along his ear. Bunny’s breath hitched and he quivered, his cock sinking deeper at the motion.

            “Crickey, Soph,” Bunny muttered. “Yer gonna set me off before we even start.” Sophie giggled and pulled Aster down for a kiss. When Bunny pulled back, she brought the tip of his ear to her mouth and suckled on it. Bunny shuddered, finally seating himself fully inside of her. Sophie hummed at the fullness and released his ear.

            “Take me, Bunny,” Sophie said, her voice rich with desire. The velvety tone was Aster’s undoing. He drew his hips back, groaning at the suction created by her inner walls, and then rocked forward. Sophie moaned and Bunny repeated the action, snapping his hips back to bury himself inside her.

            Sophie’s hand clamped around his bicep and she urged him on with a keening moan. Bunny dipped his head down and laved his tongue over her nipple, dragging a wounded sound from Sophie’s throat.

            “So good, Bunny,” Sophie whimpered with her eyes clenched shut. She forced them open and met Aster’s darkened gaze, which drove Bunny to thrust harder, his paw gripping her firmly around the waist for leverage.

            “Bunny, oh…” Sophie moaned, throwing one arm over her head. Several blades of grass came loose under her grasp while others held firm in the soil. Her other hand roamed up his arm and over his chest, furrowing reflexively through his fur. Her fingers wound their way around his neck and Bunny leant down to claim her mouth.

            “Please, Bunny,” Sophie whispered, arching her head back. Aster pressed soft, nibbling kisses along her exposed neck.

            “Tell me what you want, Soph,” Bunny said, nuzzling at her chin.

            “I’m close, Bunny,” Sophie mumbled, her body undulating as she met Aster’s thrusts. “More, I want more.” Sophie clamped down on Aster’s hot member. Aster groaned, his hips jerking at the motion. “Faster, Bunny,” Sophie pleaded.

            Bunny picked up speed, driving his cock deep within of her. Sophie moaned, the sound constant and growing louder as Aster pounded into her.

            “Bunny!” Sophie shouted before her throat closed and she was reduced to hissing out her pleasure. Her walls clamped down around Bunny’s length and liquid heat flooded her spasming chamber.

            Aster groaned and shot his release into her waiting depths. His tail quivered at the overwhelming pleasure and he braced himself over Sophie’s shivering form.

            “Bunny,” Sophie mumbled, lifting her hand to cradle his furry cheek in her palm. Bunny heaved a groan and leant down to brush his lips across Sophie’s collarbone. He eased out of her fluttering heat and lay down beside her in the grass.

            “That was bloody fantastic,” Bunny muttered, eliciting a pleased giggle from his lover. Sophie rolled onto her side sat up, supporting her weight on her elbow.

            “I thought so too,” she said, weaving her fingers through Bunny’s thick pelt. “We should do that more often.”

            Bunny groaned and rolled over to pin Sophie to the ground.

            “I believe I have unleashed a succubus I have no hopes of containing,” Bunny muttered.

            “Do you really want to contain my succubus tendencies?” Sophie asked, looking up at him with wide doe eyes. Bunny grumbled to himself and hunched down to press her body more firmly against the ground with his own. Sophie snickered and snuggled into his warm frame.

            “This is nice,” she commented, nestling her fingers into the fur at his sides.


End file.
